Angry Release Page
This is a page that you can release you angry by writing you angry and replacing the person your angry with and add something else. Please stay anonymous. PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS NARRRRGHHHHH WHEATTHINS WHYYYY!!!!!?!?!? I HATE THE FIM HATE HERE BLAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH FOR PETE'S SAKE GUYS IT'S JUST A TV SHOW. GOD. I HATE HOW LUIGIS MASION WASNT LONG ENOUGH! I DONT LIKE ROBLOX! I WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO DIDN"T SEE WRECK IT RALFH D: !!!! GAK IS NOT FUNNY ANYMORE. GAK WAS NEVER FUNNY. GAK IS BACK BIPTCHES. TRANSFORMERS MOVIES SUCK BUT THEY SHOULDN'T SUCK! PERCY JACKSON MOVIE SUCKS BUT IT SHOULDNT SUCK! NERDS DONT HAVE THE ATTENTION THEY DESERVE! MLP has bland animation, mary-sue characters, and boring plots. Also it uses plot devices that just make the plot suck more and more boringer. Dictator Suelestia: QUICK! GO GET THE PLOT DEVICES OF HARMONY AND STOP THIS RANDOM CLICHE VILLAIN! poo DISNEY. Y U MAKE US WAIT FOR BOSS MABEL. I never found Valve interesting. I found Geromy annoying. I'm glad I never worshiped Frank. F*CK YOU PHYSICAL EDUCATION SPORTS WHY AM I THE ONLY 8TH GRADER IN THE WORLD WHO DOESNT EVEN COME CLOSE TO F*CKING BEING ABLE TO BUMP A BALL WHY DO I SUCK AT EVERY FREAKING SPORT I TRY F*CK YOU F*CKING HARDCORE BRONIES YOU NEED TO STFU YOU'VE TAKEN THIS TOO FAR THERE'S SOME COOL BRONIES LIKE COMP AND WEB BUT YOU B@STARDS HAVE TAKEN THIS SH*T TOO F*CKING FAR THATS WHY MORE AND MORE PEOPLE F*CKING HATE IT IT,S LIKE SEEING DAFFY DUCK WITH NO BILL! STOP PONIFYING EVERYTHING F*CK YOU BANJOB*TCH WE DONT F*CKING LIKE YOU WHY DONT YOU GET THE F*CKING POINT AND STOP MAKING SOCKS ALREADY AND ANNOYING THE SH*T OUT OF US SOMEONE NEEDS TO REPORT HIM TO WIKIA AND END HIM GAK U UMG WHY DID CARTOON NETOWRK DECIDE TO DO AN AWARDS SHOW...FOR SPORTS?! I MEAN, IT'S CARTOON NETWORK! IT SHOULD BE AN AWARD SHOW FOR CARTOONS! Y'know what? WHY DID CN DO AN AWARDS SHOW IN THE FIRST PLACE?!? You know what's worse than bronies? Anti Anti-Bronies Those f*cked up a**holes just won't stop until you're dead or have the same opinion as them, won't they? THERE IS NOTHING FUNNY OR INTERESTING ABOUT GRAVITY FAILS. THE SHOW IS BORING AND UNORIGINAL. I COULD STARE AT A DOORKNOB FOR 12 HOURS, AND IT'D BE MORE ENTERTAINING THAN GRAVITY F@#KS. I HATE HOW PEOPLE CAN'T SPELL "WEIRD"! THEY SPELL IT AS "WIERD"! I MEAN WTF GUYS HOW CAN YOU NOT SPELL WEIRD?! I WANT TO RIP OFF JOHNNY TEST'S FACE CUZ HE HATE'S SCIENCE. NO ONE HATES SCIENCE IN THE PRESENCE OF I! THE GREAT AND POWERFUL CAWMP! FLUTTERSHY IS NOT THE BEST PONY RAWR FLUTTERSHY SUX! FLAM IS TRUE BEST PONY. ALL PONIES SUCK CUZ HE HAS A MUSTACHE. AND PROVES THE APPLES WRONG AND HAS BACON FOR HAIR. SANTA CLAUS IS RETIRED IN 2034 SO SHADDAP ABOUT PROF. WRIGHT USING NORAD SANTA TRACKER. HE USES NORAD EDUARD KHIL TRACKER. I AM ANGRY SO I AM I don't really care about Valvism. NEW SPONGEBOB SUX B**** LIKE FALSE ART. DA VINCI HAS NO TALENT SQUIDWARD HAS ALL THE TALENT IN THE UNIVERSE. SQUIDWARD MIGHT RUB TENTACLES ON MY FACE SO I AM HAPPY So i have no use dis page bai SANTA CLAUS IS NOT F*CKING REAL SOME OF YOU NEED TO GROW UP ALREADY -_- YES HE DOES! THIS! IS! SPARTAAAAH!!!!!!! POTTY ATE MY UNBAKED COOKIE DOUGH! FAVES NEEDS TO STFU WITH THAT K SH*T Look bro's I know u hate bronies but not all of them are frekin scum! (well I count in the scum category) AAAAAAAAAAAARGGGHHHHH! I HATE THOSE STUPID ANTI-HASBRO PEOPLE IN THE MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC FANDOM! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGHHH!!! STUPID WHINY-CRYBABIES WHO CAN'T STOP WHINING AND *****ING AT HASBRO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHH!!!!! NO HASBRO, NO PONIES! STUPID BRONIES! MY DOCTOR DIAGNOSED ME WITH LIGMA AND MY WHORE WIFE TOOK THE KIDS AND THE CAR!!!! JENNIFER IF YOURE READING THIS LET ME SEE THE KIDS YOU FUCKING WHORE Category:Anger Category:Glove and boots Category:Rants Category:Ranting Category:Unbaked Cookie Dough